<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bobbi❤️ by Florchis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676635">Bobbi❤️</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis'>Florchis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU August, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, F/M, Long Live Feedback Comment Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena finds a heart drawn in Bobbi's coffee cup and she goes back to the coffee shop to confront the responsible one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AOS AU August 2020, Florchis does AU August</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bobbi❤️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "Coffee shop AU" for @aosficnet2 AU August</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elena is actually the one that notices the small heart. (But don’t tell her. It would go to her head.)</p><p>“You got a flirty barista,” she comments with a wink and it takes Bobbi enough by surprise to pull a face.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That heart there,” Elena points out and only then Bobbi turns around her cup to see, right next to her name, the small heart. “Come on, how annoying they were for you to block them out?” </p><p>It’s hard for Bobbi to be honest about the fact that she was too distracted when she got the coffee to notice it, so instead she throws the empty cup on the trash and pushes her hair back.</p><p>“You know how hard it is to look like me, what do you think?”</p><p>Elena rolls her eyes at her but also snickers, and she promptly changes the subject while they walk together to campus.</p><hr/><p>It doesn’t take much gymnastics for Bobbi to find out who did the drawing for her: there is only one barista in this shift that doesn’t ask if her name goes with an ‘i’ or a ‘y’, or jokes if Robert is her actual, “secret” name. Bobbi is gentle with the clumsy ones and shows literal teeth to the slightly transphobic ones, but luckily none of them is the one responsible for her lovey-dovey cup and she is sure he is the one who took her order this morning.</p><p>Despite using it with Elena as a joke, Bobbi is well-aware of how her looks can affect other people, and even if sometimes it bums her out or makes her paranoid that people will never appreciate her for who she really is, she also has learned how to brandish it like a weapon. That’s how she doesn’t approach the guy who is working the register, who is her target, but instead another male barista.</p><p>“Would you mind telling your friend to come to my table during his lunch break?” She beats her eyelashes at him while she points to the cashier, and she can actually <em>see </em>his jaw dropping a fraction of an inch while he looks at her. “Thank you, babe!”</p><p>She only has to wait fifteen minutes, and she spends the time making up stories for the rest of the coffee shop customers- that woman is leading to a life-changing interview; those two are having an emotional affair, though they don’t know it yet; that kid will have made a groundbreaking discovery on their field of study by this time next year.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hey, you.” She looks at him and turns the charm up to max again. “I got a little heart alongside my name this morning, I assumed this is what you wanted to get from me?”</p><p>He smiles at her and honestly, what a lovely smile.</p><p>“It kind of was.” He leans down and gives her a kiss on the lips. “Hi, love. Enjoyed your coffee?”</p><p>Bobbi shrugs. “Got me through my morning classes in one piece okay.” She smooths down the lapels of his shirt and then pulls him down to sit next to her. “Might have something to do with who made it.”</p><p>Fitz blushes and he might loathe it, but the apron really brings out his eyes.</p><p>“Only the best for you, always.”</p><p>“Including a free heart next to my name.”</p><p>“Including that.”       </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is part of <a>LLF Comment Project</a>, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:</p><ul>

<li>Short comments</li>

<li>Long comments</li>

<li>Questions</li>

<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>

<li>Prompts</li>

<li>Image reactions</li>

<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>

This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.</ul></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>